


Mystery of timeless child

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Cover Art, Gen, Kiss?, Timeless Child, trying to fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Mystery was solved, however the decision to safe Gallifrey didn't belong to Doctor.---Version 3 is up
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just came with this idea after watching last episode, I have not watched many the timeless child theory vids (actually only three), so I do not know if somebody came with this idea already. My knowledge of time lords technology is not vast, but i hope that mentions of it are ok in fic.

**_There was the great destroyer, but there were also messengers of hope. Each of them had only one chance to defeat enemy._**  


"Gallifrey can be rescued." Doctor exclaimed.  
It was hard to find the hidden chamber in planet's core, especially with the deadly level of radiation emanating on her home, but at last - the secret Matrix's console was just a few steps away from her. If only Master didn't stand next to it...  
"Why?" he asked. "To spread more lies? Don't come closer, Doctor! Even if there is a button to repair the city and bring back killed time lords, there is a second one, which suits much better for my needs."  
"Listen, I know the truth now. The Founding Fathers wanted to create a noble race, immortal, without anger, nor hatred..."  
"And they did, but the funny thing is... nothing is perfect."  
  
_**"I'm the warrior," said the first messenger. "the strongest among my people. I'll stop you with my power."  
"But what if you grow old." the destroyer moved his hand and the man was transformed into a pool of black bones.**_  
  
"Yes." she admitted sadly, then continued. "They need a vessel, a place where all negative emotions could be hidden. From all available possibilities, they chose a child... Such pressure, no one would be able to survive it... That's why Founders made sure that it could never die, at least not physically. Bodies could be weak, but souls - never and are much easier to cut from time. With adequate program in the Matrix, the timeless child's soul has been receiving a body after body, (which grounded it to our universe) a new person to live in and suffer." She bowed her head in shame. "Nevertheless, it still couldn't work forever. We know that already: pride, jealousy, the reluctance to interact with species outside our planet, the whole time war!"  
"Of course, it couldn't! Think, woman! The degeneration is a natural part of life. Founders seemed to disagree, they tried anything, but in the end they managed only slowing it down."  
"I'm sure that there was a point, where they wanted to _switch it off_...  
"More like: hide dirt under carpet." Master pointed.  
"...but they had to quickly understand that it'd only free all what was inside (Like Pandora's box!). Still, negative emotions were spreading like a virus, because the vessel was full." Doctor continued. "There was already integrated a strong perception filter, so the child or anyone near it wouldn't realise its existence and role, they just had to include additional safeguard, which made all time lords keep away from the child, as soon as they saw it. Effects were different, they varied from simple ignorance to hostility."  
"Great idea. You are a literal bunch of trash and everyone treats you like one."  
"Some noticed, even started remembering things, only to feel pain or forget soon after. The mind was programmed to be terrified of the child. If anything was written or uploaded into any database, the person would automatically destroy the record out of pure fear. Still, the original danger existed. It was like an original vision."  
"Ugh, what?"  
  
**_"I'm the wiseman," said the second messenger. "with my knowledge, I'll find solution to win."  
"Books can burn. Knowledge, which is not shared, will be forgotten."  
The man wept as his volumes changed into dust._**  
  
"Imagine, you're a painter, no, a writer, no, an inventor! Yes, that's it. You have a ton of ideas. You start with first one, but it's never perfect, so you keep modifying it, in the end - it's hardly similar to what was in the beginning, but parts of it are still remaining!" Doctor saddened. "I've been always wondering why I'm so often short of paper or why several servers in database are empty. I was making notes, rooms of notes, you see? But it was in our language, Tardis didn't translate it and none of my companions noticed and I deleted all of them." she brushed away a tear from her cheek. "Gallifrey's destruction partly broke the programming, I found the timeless child."  
  
_**"I'm the artist and the most beautiful women in the universe. I can create flowers, works of art and fantastic machines, which can prise our amazing world. Why would you want to destroy something so wonderful?"  
The monster stilled for a moment, but then with the same antipathy replied:  
"Beauty deceives and pass with time. Begone, if you don't want to end as your friends."**_  
  
"How did you discover it, Master?"  
"Thanks to Rassilon."  
"Huh?"  
"Did you forget? He put drums in my head. After our catch up on Christmas' day, they patch me up and probably checked _how I was doing_. The barrier had to look fine, so I could leave. In reality, it existed for years, then inch by inch, I felt like something was scratching my brain from inside." The fury was burning. "You have no idea, what kind of pain I have to survive or where to go to solve this mystery. It was f***ing horrible!" The scream made Doctor flinch, but she stood her ground, waiting until Master calmed down. "You?"  
"Thanks to my friends. They pointed me things, which didn't suit the overall structure. I would be nothing without them."  
"Touchy, but Gallifrey's adventure is over now. Say goodbye when you still can."  
"No, please don't do this!" Doctor took one step closer. "I understand why you did it, you wanted to end the regeneration cycle. But in the same time, you wasn't sure, where the main program was stored, so you destroyed the whole planet and tried to kill me."  
"Hey! Maybe I just wanted some fun!"  
"As if you could fool me, Master? You came back to finish the job. But don't you see? The timeless child program was already weak. Initially, it forced everyone away from you, but not me. I was your friend, I still am and I can help you."  
"You're more delusional than I thought. You have never been. Remind yourself all those years, have we really been together? Our occasional meetings were on battle fields. If we were working together, it was only to stab each other backs later. I murdered, I can destroy the world now (again?) and I will kill in future. Moreover, your resocialization didn't bring any positive results." he looked straight into her eyes. "You may pretend to be a forgiving being, but deep down I know that you hate what I've done. What I can DO now."  
"I hate your actions, not you. Yes, I can only imagine what you went through, but killing is not the way."  
"Shut up!" he took a deep breath to calm himself. "You can't blame daleks for destruction of Gallifrey. This time, it is ME! I'm sick of being manipulated. One button and I won't be timeless child anymore, then I can be free."  
"No, wait... "  
"What for? To have a life full of hell?"  
"Because, you haven't pressed it yet. If you wanted all to end, we wouldn't be talking right now." there was only a mere step between them. "I was a horrible friend, I should have listened to you or at least stay, but I also couldn't stand lies and there was so much to see in the universe."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"All right, Master. I see that you made your mind, so let me just ask: what is it what you really want? What a person, who was neglected, moved away and left to itself REALLY desire?"  
The time lord didn't leave his place, but it seemed that he was interested in the new concept.  
"Whatever you chose, I can promise that I won't stop you. Who knows, maybe you'll even manage to kill me."  
"And they say that it's me who is mad."  
"I call it hope (maybe with bit of madness)."  
Maybe it was just a temporal illusion, but she was sure that the world stopped moving, then the time lord let go of the console and cupped the face of his time lady.  
"Master?"  
"Doctor."  


_**"And you? What will you give me?"  
"A kiss." answered a little girl. "I'm sorry for you. You're sad and alone." **_

Doctor remembered that her last incarnation didn't like hugs. She used to say that people couldn't see each other faces. The time lady wasn't so pessimistic now, but there was some kind of truth.  
"Please don't do this, Master."  
"What?"  
"Don't stab me in the back."  
"Why would I do it?"  
"I don't feel your right hand any more."  
There was a clank of metal falling on the floor, then she felt as two strong arms pushed her closer to Master's chest.

_**History told us that the destroyer felt love for first time in his life. True, Love could fill hearts with jealousy and hatred, but in unique moments - it could light the stars.**_  
_**"Old fairytale from home, Doctor?"**_  
_**"It was one of my favourites, Master."**_  
_**"I think that it might become mine as well."**_


	2. Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the timeless child? It is not the Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody mentioned that the child could be someone connected to Master's and Doctor's past, a friend from school for example? In my fic, it is not a friend, but the idea started from this moment.

It was hard to find the hidden chamber in planet's core, especially with the deadly level of radiation emanating on her home, but at last - the secret Matrix's console was just a few steps away from Doctor. If only Master didn't stand next to it...  
"Listen, I know the truth now. The Founding Fathers wanted to create a noble race, immortal, without anger, nor hatred...They need a vessel, a place where all negative emotions could be hidden. From all available possibilities, they chose a child... Such pressure, no one would be able to survive it... That's why Founders made sure that it could never die, at least not physically. Bodies could be weak, but souls - never and are much easier to cut from time. With adequate program in the Matrix, the timeless child's soul has been receiving a body after body, (which grounded it to our universe) a new person to live in and suffer. What's more the person, or anyone around, would not know that he or she was the timeless child." She bowed her head in shame. "Nevertheless, it still couldn't work forever. The vessel got full, the virus was spreading, but they couldn't deactivate it, as it would only get worse. The child was like Pandora's box. Gallifrey's destruction partly broke the programming, I found the timeless child. It is you."  
"Idiot!"  
"What?"  
"You don't know anything! You have no idea! Stupid, useless woman!"  
"Of course it is you, Master. I've got its DNA. OK, it was incomplete, but there was 50% match with yours.  
"And pray tell me, whose is the other half?"  
"Why would it matter? It is you. It must be you. Drums. You constant delight of cruelty and chaos. Manipulating everyone to your whims. Your DNA!"  
"And yours, Doctor!"  
"...what are you talking about?"  
"It's our CHILD!"  
"...you lie."  
"Another timeline, alternate universe, we had a child! Think about it, there was a need for very strong host. A person, who was naturally born, without any fake interference." he came closer to her. "When we were young, all thought of us as stars of next generation. Our minds - unique, potential - enviable, genetic code - extraordinary. Imagine if our houses joined into one, sons and daughters coming from there would be unstoppable." his face darkened. "Of course, they would choose one as a lab rat!  
"...no..."  
"When our child was taken, Founders made sure to hide it, destroy the possibility of its existence and put us at each other throats to never convince any offspring. They've done a great job. Look at us, have you ever thought that we could be together, love?"  
"No, no, nonono, it doesn't make sense, you are lying... you must lie..."  
"With such silly excuse? If I wanted to deceive you, I would certainly be more creative! Focus, you should feel it, especially in this chamber."  
"I don't feel anything."  
"Listen, Doctor." he forced her to look into his eyes.  
"Yes, a silent voice... it is crying. Oh, gods, it's here, in the machine!"  
"Do you know what the timeless child is? A person ripped from the time continuity and transformed into battery for our civilisation! Beasts! Monsters! Bastards! If I could, I would be killing them over and over again!" he looked at the Matrix's console. "I just need to finish the job and destroy the machine."  
"Wait!" Doctor quickly blocked his way. "You don't have to do it. There is a back up copy, which can restore everything. Founders are guilty, true, but not all of our society!"  
"I don't care!"  
"I won't allow it!"  
"And what would you do to stop me, Doctor?"  
"I would ask you to help me rescue OUR child."  
"Don't you think that I haven't tried? There is a hell inside! 10-15 minutes and you get mad, then change into dust." From Master's mouth came something between roar and painful cry. For a moment, Doctor almost believed that he had lost it, but then - it was not possible, not the Master. She stood her ground and let him speak. "Our child is only a child in the name, its body is not a body any more. Its mind... " Fresh tears started falling from his eyes. "I hoped that I could end its suffering at least, but it seems that I missed one thing."  
"I'm here, I will help you."  
"Long time ago, I had a daughter, do you remember? I made sure that she was safe and protected. I have never planned to have more children, for a reason. But did they really think that I would pass by and pretend that nothing has happened? How could they..."  
Hands were holding him. Doctor's warm hands. He could only return the hug.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I have noticed...If I stopped for a second and ..."  
"I know." her hair smelled nice. "You understand now, don't you? It cannot be forgiven and we have no choice."  
"Give me 15 minutes."  
"What?"  
"If I didn't come out, you could proceed with destroying everything what you want. If I got out... I presume that it would also satisfy you."  
"I'm not lying to you." The time lord pushed Doctor away slightly and looked at her face. "It's really an awful place inside."  
"Let me be a judge of that."  
"Timeless child didn't recognize me, it wouldn't know who you are as well."  
"Master, please. You should already realised that I've made my choice."

ooo

20 minutes passed. 1 hour. 2 hours. 10 hours. After 17 hours, Master was asking himself what he was doing here. However, Doctor always liked to come late, very late. Surprisingly, hardly anyone complained.  
"It's a girl." his legs shook and the time lord only managed to make a few steps, before falling down next to his exhausted friend and four year old child.  
"Yes." Doctor smiled happily. "I think she has your eyes."  
"She was so deformed that I could only guess if she was a girl or boy."  
"It's all right now." the time lady took his hand. "She will be sleeping for a longer time and may have problems with communicating with us, but I'm sure that all will be fine in the end. Oh, and Gallifrey is back. Sorry, it was non negotiable."  
"I don't mind."  
"Come on, hold her."  
"No. I can't." Suddenly, he moved away as if something burned him.  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
"As far away as possible."  
"What? Oi, you can't abandon her. Or me! Not right now."  
"Especially now! Before I will loose my sanity again." Doctor was weak and she could hardly stand up, therefore he was free to go. "Do you know how I protected my first daughter? I kept myself away. She was beautiful and brilliant, what's more - not mad." he looked at the child sleeping soundly in Doctor's arms. "I know that you will take care of her, me... you know, who I am. I would only corrupt her."  
"You will have us and my Fam! Together will can work it out! You can't just give up!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"No! Master, please."  
"Thank you for believing in me, but it's for the best. Goodbye, Doctor... my oldest friend. Tell her that I love her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it possible to cry when writing?


	3. Version 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were two of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, "timeless children", well why not master and doctor? But actually, I believe that I am wrong. We will see in coming days :) But in meantime, my wonderful readers another idea for timeless child, I hope that you will like it.

"Founders wanted to created a perfect breed. A race, which would represent the real harmony. For that they needed two children, who could be a personification of it. One was ambitious, the other - content with simple things. One - egoistic, one - selfless. One - cold, one - goodhearted. It didn't matter if the child was such in beginning. The role was already decided. Two time lords were chosen as sacrifice, who could bring our society into the greatness. Each pair in every generation." she sighed. "It worked at first, the darkness and the light challenging themselves in none-lethal fight, inspiring our kind with new ideas... (Both would grow up, visibly different from the rest. The only consolation was that the other soul brother or sister would still be there. However even if timeless children were similar in some small part, they could never be together.) The program was constructed to have them in constant 'battle', sparing people among them, but the evil one would often find its own way outside constructed barriers, thus making all much more precarious each time. In the end, their war reached other cities, planets and galaxies... As we both are here, the project has never been stopped. Am I right, Master?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"I'm sorry."

"What for? I've told you, when I kill and murder - it's like I was meant for this and it makes me so happy."

"Does it?" she raised her eyebrow. "You hated drums, they didn't allow you to choose your life. I don't believe that it has changed."

"And you? The role of lightbringer was imposed on you as well."

"I don't like it, however I'm content with the situation."

"Maybe it was already in your nature. If Founders didn't pick you, you would end as do-gooder anyway."

"You won't fool me, Master. You despise your role. It might bring you joy sometimes, but I've seen you during all those years. Sad and alone. Deep down, you have never wanted this. (Funny, even among my Fam and companions, I've also often felt alone.)"

"Therefore, I ended it, Doctor. They all got what they deserved!"

"Sure, but I can bring all of them back."

"You are deceiving yourself, love."

"When you destroyed Gallifrey, I was devastated. But actually, I should have focused on how you did it. Nuked the planet? Bad joke. You used other resources." she raised her head high. "As you're mine evil twin and I discovered that a timeless child had an inner power, which under the right pressure could be let out, you should have been able to unleash it from within himself, which indicates that I can do the same right now." the light started evaporating from her hand. "Care to stop me?"

"..."

"No, you can't. There must be balance. You had your move, and I can have mine now. Only after it, you would start killing again."

"Of course. I won't let them live after everting. You should be furious as well."

"I see, then I won't do anything." Doctor closed her hand and the white glow vanished.

"What?" He stepped slightly away. "OK, it may sound strange, but are you feeling all right?"

"Oh, come on. What's the point?"

"It's what you desire! Home. Sun. Red grass and flowers. Smiling children? Ugh. Disgusting."

"And fight. And war. And more fighting!" Doctor lowered her head devastated. "I'm tired."

"Me, too."

he said in a similar sad tone.

"We're last of our kind, moreover the only timeless children in universe. Can't we really be together?"

"Optimist, as usual." Master sighed. "We can't. We are the sides of the same coin and the fate couldn't leave us alone, we were always meant to meet each other, but only to make a war, then run, lick wounds and have another fight again."

"But..."

"What's more, we already tried to be together. Valiant and years in my female form are the best examples that it won't work."

"No, we have never really attempted anything." She met his glare. "It was forcing someone to stay against his or her will. I'm not a great psychologist, but that kind'a attitude would never bring a good results... I'm an idiot."

"I agree."

"Oi! That's rude. But you may help me in other way - Master tell me, you have probably found out who were timeless children in past generations, right?"

"Well... it's the moment, when I can't decide if I should answer you."

"Ugh. I'll pretend that you said 'yes'. So, have some pair tried not to fight?"

"Lightbringers sometimes chose to be killed... the dark one committed suicide once."

"No, I mean both of them in the same time."

"...never." the hope, which appeared in her eyes momentary made him doubt. "No, stop. You certainly aren't thinking straight. (And they say that I'm a madman.) It has never been done, because it would never work. You're the hero and I'm a handsome devil. ("Handsome? Seriously, Master?" "Shut up, Doctor.") The end is obvious."

"How do you know if no one has done it? Listen, maybe Founders intended to have it in the firstplace, that's why the project has never been closed. We could create a harmony, not in war, but during the peace."

"No."

"Coward."

"Excuse me?"

"Great Master afraid of a small challenge."

"Don't antagonize me or you will regret it."

"Would it be really so horrible? Me, you, Tardis?" Doctor changed her tone and stepped slightly closer. She expected Master to laugh her up, go away, hurt or kill her just to make the point, but minutes passed and he only stood in the same spot.

"... we will travel in mine Tardis." he answered at last.

"Huh?"

"You may put your pets ("My Fam!" "Whatever.") back on Earth and give your Tardis for safekeeping, but then I will choose the direction."

"As long as it won't be 'taking over the universe' game, I'm in. Oh, but Gallifrey comes back."

"I don't care as long as they will let me be."

Then, to Master's surprise, Doctor throw her arms around him. The time lord had never liked hugs, but in this particular moment he didn't want to let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i am repeating the same idea over and over again ;)

**Author's Note:**

> is it ok? does it make sense?


End file.
